harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood status
and Sirius Black in front of a tapestry depicting the family tree of the pure-blood House of Black.]] Blood purity, also referred to as blood status, is a concept in the wizarding world that distinguishes between family trees that have different levels of magically-endowed members. It often results in prejudice towards those who have a large number of Muggles in their families. Wizarding society in general considers itself apart from and superior to Muggle society, which is not connected with magic. As Sirius Black informed Harry Potter, almost all wizards of their time have Muggles in their family trees, though some claim not to. The concept played a key role in both the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Levels of Blood Purity Muggle-Borns witch Hermione Granger.]] Those born to Muggle families but who are skilled with magic are referred to as Muggle-borns, also the child of two Muggle-borns is considered a Muggle-born. In wizarding Britain, they are allowed to attend the magical school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although some other schools, such as Durmstrang Institute, only admit students with wizarding heritage. Salazar Slytherin fell out of favour with the other Founders of Hogwarts because he wanted to limit attendance on the same grounds. Those with prejudice against Muggles and their families often refer to such wizards as "Mudbloods," a highly offensive term implying that the individual has dirty and inferior blood. Those who discriminate against Muggle-borns believe that they do not deserve magic and should be excluded from the wizarding world, in spite of the fact that Muggle-borns are just as magically talented as those of other blood statuses. According to Rowling, Muggle-borns are merely the descendents of Squibs.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets When the Ministry of Magic fell under the indirect control of Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War, it began distributing propaganda against "Mudbloods" under the authoritatorship of Dolores Umbridge. Muggle-borns were also forced to register with the Ministry's Muggle-Born Registration Commission, which accused Muggle-borns of having stolen their wands and sentenced them to Azkaban.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows This ended once Voldemort was defeated, and the Ministry was reformed. Half-Bloods wizard Harry Potter.]] Wizards with families split between Muggles and wizards are referred to as half-bloods. Due to the dominance of the magic gene, children born to at least one magical parent will usually be magical themselves, meaning that a non-magical child born to a Muggle and a wizard is considered a Squib, not a Muggle"Squibs" at J.K. Rowling's Official Site; the term 'Half-Blood' is misleading in that it does not necessarily imply a half-and-half split in wizarding/muggle ancestry, but rather any sort of 'impurity' up to two generations back. By the 1990s, most of the magical population were half-bloods. The ancestry of a half-blood can be: *One pure- or half-blood parent, one Muggle parent — e.g. Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan *One pure- or half-blood parent, one Muggle-born parent — e.g. Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore *Two magical parents, known Muggle ancestry — e.g. Ted Lupin, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter The children of Harry and Ginny Potter are considered Half-Bloods because of Harry's parentage - Pure-Blood Father, Muggle-Born Mother. The term can be an insult, depending on the context in which it is used. Walburga Black, for instance, was a fervent believer in pure-blood supremacy, and her portrait at 12 Grimmauld Place often screamed "filthy half-bloods" and other insults at passers-by somewhat indiscriminately, which points to the mania surrounding blood purity. Bellatrix Lestrange was also known to have insulted Harry PotterHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Severus Snape on the basis of their half-blood heritage''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Some half-bloods also express prejudice against those with Muggle ancestry, despite having it themselves, often clinging to what wizarding heritage they do have. Lord Voldemort, the son of a pure-blood witch and a Muggle, epitomizes this. He hated Muggles and Muggle-borns and held his status as the Heir of Slytherin in great esteem. Pure-Bloods wizard and Death Eater Lucius Malfoy.]] Pure-bloods are wizards and witches with a family tree devoid of Muggle members; or, at least, they have convinced themselves of this by removing any non-pure-bloods from their family treesF.A.Q. Section at J.K. Rowling's Official Site. At the very least, one must have all magical grandparents to be considered pure-blood, though extremists would require no known Muggle ancestors. Thus, some would consider the children of Harry and Ginny Potter to be pure-bloods because all four of their grandparents — James and Lily Potter, and Arthur and Molly Weasley — were wizards or witches. Others, however, would consider them half-bloods because their paternal grandmother was Muggle-born, thus they have known Muggle ancestry. Most pure-bloods consider themselves to be akin to the royalty of the wizarding world, or at the very least the elite. They often disdain those of different blood status and Muggles, some even arguing that Muggle-borns should not be admitted into the wizarding world. The Death Eater organisation took this philosophy to an exteme, striving to eliminate Muggle-borns all together. To be pure-blood is an uncommon trait, and their numbers continue to decline over time. There appears to be a continuous stream of new families entering the wizarding world as children from non-wizarding backgrounds appear with magical ability, and as a result those with long pure-blood lines are relatively rare. To maintain their "pureblood pedigree", families such as the House of Black and the Gaunt family have practiced inbreeding, accounting for the mental instability of certain family members. Those same families tend to disown members who accept Muggles or Muggle-born wizards into their lives. These family members would be deemed "blood traitors". For instance, the Blacks commonly blasted these relatives off the family tree tapestry. Known Inbred Wizards *Orion Black and Walburga Black (Sirius and Regulus's parents) are second cousins. *The Black family tree spans seven centuries, so there is probably more inbreeding in that family than is known. *According to Dumbledore, the Gaunt family has many inbred relatives, causing their instability. *Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley might in fact be third cousins, which would cause their children to be inbred. This has been unconfirmed, as they might just be third cousins by marriage (Charlus Potter might be Harry Potter's great-uncle and not his grandfather). *Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin are fourth cousins once removed. They are shown to have a romantic involvement in the Epilogue, but it is unknown if they eventually ever procreate. If they did, it would be inbreeding, though very distantly. *Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley are second cousins by marriage once removed, which is not technically inbreeding, but shows how the spouses are somewhat interrelated. Going back more generations might show some actual biological links. Squibs Argus Filch.]] Squibs are individuals from wizarding families that have not shown skill in magic. One example is Argus Filch, who is so embarrassed by this that he hides it from students and studies magic fruitlessly in his spare time. Another example is Arabella Figg, who does not seem to particularly care that she has no skill in magic. Squibs appear to keep in contact with wizarding society, whereas Muggles have little to no contact. Squibs are generally looked upon with disdain by most wizards and witches. Even families like the Weasleys, who do not look down on Muggles or Muggle-borns, are rather embarrassed to have a Squib who works as an accountant in their family. Neville Longbottom's family was also upset at the prospect that he might be a Squib, and repeatedly tried to scare accidental magic out of him when he was a child. Squibs are able to use magical devices, such as magic detectors, or other items who magical capabilities are inherent, but not devices such as wands, which require magical abilities in the user. Half-Breeds Fleur Delacour.]] Half-breeds are humans with at least one non-human parent, although witches and wizards with non-human ancestry further back would also be considered half-breeds. They are very rare, and have traits of both species, such as the ability to use magic and spell resistance in half-giants. Prejudice against half-breeds appears to be relatively common in the wizarding world, which is intolerant toward non-human peoples in general.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' "Half-breed" may be an insulting, rather than proper, term. It is known to be highly offensive to Centaurs, though this may only be because it is in fact incorrect; Centaurs are their own non-human breed, rather than a mix of species. Known Half-Breed Types *Part-Giant — e.g. Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime are half-giants. *Part-Veela — e.g. Apolline Delacour is half-Veela; her daughters Fleur and Gabrielle are one-quarter Veela. *Part-Goblin — e.g. Filius Flitwick has a Goblin ancestor. Behind the scenes *There are many parallels to the notion of blood purity that exist in the Muggle world, largely in the form of racism. Examples of this being manifested include the Ku Klux Klan, discrimination against immigrants, and the persecution and mass murder of Jews, Roma, Slavs, Communists and others by the Nazis known as the Holocaust. Adolf Hitler, promoting a society with a "pure Aryan race", is rumored to have had a Jewish ancestor. *J. K. Rowling consciously drew such parallels: “The expressions ‘pure-blood’, ‘half-blood’ and ‘Muggle-born’ have been coined by people to whom these distinctions matter, and express their originators’ prejudice. As far as somebody like Lucius Malfoy is concerned, for instance, a Muggle-born is as ‘bad’ as a Muggle. Therefore Harry would be considered only ‘half’ wizard, because of his mother’s parents. If you think this is far-fetched, look at some of the real charts the Nazis used to show what constituted ‘Aryan’ or ‘Jewish’ blood...the Nazis used precisely the same warped logic as the Death Eaters. A single Jewish grandparent 'polluted' the blood, according to their propaganda.” *As in the ''Harry Potter'' universe, these parallels in Muggle society have caused great strife, suffering, and cruelty in society. Notes and references fr:Statut de Sang Category:Genetics